1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a navigation system, and more particularly, to a method of direction-guidance processing that guides a vehicle along a travel route by using a 3D sound having directivity and a navigation system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, navigation systems detect the current location of a mobile vehicle, which is currently traveling, using navigation messages, which are transmitted by a plurality of satellites belonging to a global positioning system (GPS), a gyroscope, a speed sensor or the like, and match the detected current location of a mobile vehicle with map data, so as to display the current location of the mobile vehicle on a screen. In addition, navigation systems determine a travel route from the current location of the mobile vehicle or the starting point of the mobile vehicle to a predetermined destination using the map data, and guide the mobile vehicle along the determined travel route.
Navigation systems guide a mobile vehicle along a road using a combination of an image and a sound. However, a driver depends more on a voice-guidance function than an image-guidance function due to the danger of an accident that is likely to occur when viewing the image while driving. Voice-guidance of a conventional navigation system is output through a mono speaker having no directivity. However, a conventional guidance function may confuse a driver when a mobile vehicle proceeds in one of the directions illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C. A reference number 110 denotes a vehicle, and a reference number 120 denotes a proceeding direction of the vehicle 110.
Referring to FIG. 1A, when the vehicle 110 is intended to proceed in a 2:00 o'clock direction, the driver has difficulty in finding a correct proceeding direction of the vehicle 110 although he has heard a voice-guidance such as ‘right-hand turn and ‘2:00 o'clock direction’ at a five-way crossing, an intersection or the like.
When the driver hears continuous direction-guidance such as ‘Drive to the right after right-hand turn or the like at a five-way crossing or an intersection, he or she has difficulty in finding a correct proceeding direction for the vehicle 110.
When the driver hears voice-guidance such as ‘right-hand turn ahead 300 meters’, he or she has difficulty in selecting a point at which to carry out the instruction, i.e., a reacting point.
Referring to FIG. 1B, although the driver hears voice guidance instructing to carry out a change in direction such as ‘right-hand turn’ after a while, he or she may have difficulty in finding a correct traveling direction when there is at least one alley ahead, where the vehicle can turn right.
Referring to FIG. 1C, the driver is confused when he has to change direction, and then immediately has to change direction again.
Accordingly, a driver who uses a conventional navigation system has to see a map in order to decide a correct traveling direction. However, the likelihood of an accident is increased when the driver cannot concentrate during driving.